


A night of new beginnings?

by BinturongScratches



Series: A Moomins Childhood AU [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Am new at this so I will miss things, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Both are adults in this, Childhood Friends AU, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, In Rut, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, murrmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinturongScratches/pseuds/BinturongScratches
Summary: One uncomfortable summer night can change things, not necessarily in a bad way.





	A night of new beginnings?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, am kinda new at posting on AO3, and not brave enough to come off Anon for now.
> 
> *EDIT* as of October, I’m coming off Anon. This isn’t my actual online moniker, but a Pseudo.
> 
> This is a Childhood Friends AU i’ve Been thinking about for awhile. If I post more, it won’t be in order and it won’t all be smutty. See what the interest is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy guys and let me know what you think :3

Staring at the familiarity of the night sky was usually calming, a peaceful reminder of his youth camped in the the same fields and being undisturbed. 

However, Snufkin quickly noted, the disquiet in his veins made that much more difficult. 

At times he cursed his biology. Making him unusually aggressive and intolerant then he knew he was. Rare as it was, it was still annoying.

Puffing on his pipe, Snufkin stretched, attempting to relax back against his folded coat. The early summer’s heat, even at this time of night, made it incredibly difficult to get comfortable. 

Trying to relax and ignore a rapidly approaching thought, Snufkin toyed with the binding of his shed hat, idling considering making a wreath for it in the day. 

A steady crunch above him made him look up warily, until seeing whom it was. “Moomintroll.”

“Evening Snuf,” greeted the Troll, waving lazily. 

He felt himself smile, “A bit late for you to be up, Moomintroll. Couldn’t sleep?” 

Moomin laughed, scratching the back of his head, “Kinda; I guess I wasn’t tired out by work today. That’s rare.” 

Moomin appeared to hover lightly, tugging his belt, as if unsure whether to remain or wander off and leave him to his peace. Snufkin smiled warmly.

Fortunately, Snufkin was quite happy for him to remain, and patted space by him. “Sit with me?” 

A familiar smile of delight crept onto the Moomin’s face, removing his belt before calmly seating himself beside him. It was quiet for a while, two old friends staring at the stars the way they used to as children. 

However, Snufkin felt more like talking more, as began talking about anything he could think of - the growth of the valleys residents, Snorkmaiden and Alicia’s recent wedding... 

Thankfully, Moomin was ever the conversationalist, making it ridiculously easy. Snufkin found himself grateful, having been worried his many years of absence would make things awkward between them. 

But it didn’t seem like it, them both giggling like they did in their teens. Almost as if their age was the only thing about that had changed.

Happily content, Snufkin sighed and looked over to his best friend, noting the way he seemed to shift as if weighing something up, “You alright, dear?” 

Moomin eyed him for a moment, before wordlessly deciding, “I have a question.” 

“Oh?” 

Moomin shifted, gesturing lightly, “About this afternoon-“ 

Snufkin shifted into sitting up, eyes rolling slightly. Oh dear. He was hoping to avoid this.

“What of it?” 

“I know Stinky can be annoying, Snufkin, but I was amazed by how sharp tongued you were with him. You never raise your voice or lash out like that.” 

Moomin paused, eyes imploring and questioning. “Did he say something awful again? It wouldn’t be the first time he got in trouble for running his mouth like that, but I doubt he’d do that again after that.” 

Snufkin frowned for a moment, his unease creeping up like an itch as the afternoon’s events played back in his head. He had been fishing peacefully by the river when Stinky and Little My had passed by, the female Mymble refusing to join in on some inane scheme that Snufkin hadn’t bothered to pay attention to.

Getting nowhere with My, he had began pestering Snufkin. The Mumrik had done his best to suppress the growing annoyance, his lashing tail the only indication. 

My had clearly noticed and tried to discourage him. But the wilful Troll ignored her as carried on. It was no surprise when Snufkin eventually snapped, sharp teeth bared and hackles raised, before he snarled.

Stinky’s face froze before he squealed fearfully and ran for it; Snufkin suppressing the urge to chase after him. 

He had refused to look at My, even though he could sense her staring at him. After a tense silence, he had pulled back his line and left with a curt goodbye.

Pulled back from reminiscing, he wandered if My had ratted on him to Moomin, or had Moomintroll seen the encounter? He wasn’t sure. 

He knew exactly what caused it, and scratching his neck lightly, he wondered if telling Moomintroll would be a good idea. 

He scoffed to himself at the doubt, Moomin wouldn’t care or think poorly of him. He needn’t be concerned, it was normal, natural even. 

“I’m in Rut.” 

Moomin’s eyes widened for a moment before groaning lightly, “Oh dear, that season again, Snuf?” 

Swallowing back the relief, Snufkin waved an airy hand. “Unfortunately so. Stinky’s antics this afternoon certainly didn’t help. Made me more antsy then I’d like.” 

“Certainly not,” agreed the white troll, “How long does it last again, Snuf?” 

“Three weeks,” shrugged the Mumrik, taking a light drag of his pipe, attempting to settle back again. 

“Ugh that must be uncomfortable- wait, even if you mate to get rid of it? Seriously?” 

Snufkin snorted and shook his head, “No, that usually comes from ignoring it. I’d rather not mate during rut. I know it can can help, but I can be a bit rougher then I’d like. I’d rather not subject someone to that.” 

Moomin frowned, concern clear on his face. “But you can’t just struggle with your instincts like that, Snuf. It can’t be good for you to deny them like that.”

“I don’t think a partner would enjoy that, Moomin,” Snufkin turned away, ignoring the clench of being caught out, dumping out the remains of his pipe nearby. 

“Would you do it if someone was willing, Snuf?” 

Feeling an eyebrow raise, he looked over his shoulder at the white Troll, trying to be calm before playfully asking, “Are you offering, Moomintroll?” 

Moomin smiled, settling back a bit, “Would that be alright?” 

Snufkin placed his pipe by his hat, eyes settling to the ground in an attempt to settle his thoughts.

It would be a lie to say he hadn’t thought about his childhood friend like that during his time away; between nights alone with in the wilds with desire burning through his veins, remembering teenage nights curled up close together... The images had been remarkably comforting even as innocent as they they were.

Looking up at his best friend, he tried not to blush. Moomin smiled encouragingly.

“...You sure, dear?” asked the traveler finally, “I’d hate you to think you wanted to offer out of some sort of obligation-“ 

Moomintroll huffed, a touch impatient, “I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure, Snufkin. I’m not that like that. I want this with you if you want it too.”

Snufkin snorted at the pout he received, a warm sense of pride at the confidence Moomintroll clearly had now. 

The Troll was more confident then before, a pang of sadness at missing such growth nipping at him, coupled with his appreciation. He lightly bit his lip, he did want this.

A moment of silence descended before he nodded, seeing Moomin perk up slightly. 

“Come here Moomintroll.” 

With a gentle smile, the white Troll crept over settling next to him closely. Reaching a light paw up to cup his white snout, Snufkin traced along his jaw, noses slightly brushing, before tilting and leaning in close to kiss him. 

The first kiss was more chaste then the ones that followed steadily, slowly building the air between them, pressing closer. 

Moomin had all but melted into the kisses, paws tangled in his shirt and lightly in his hair, gasping airily and eagerly as their tongues lashed. 

The escalating situation, Snufkin pulled back slightly, running a paw down Moomin’s chest questioningly and teasingly lower. Moomin nodded, nuzzling his snout to the side of Snufkin’s face encouragingly. 

Trailing his hand down lower, carding fingers through the thick white fur, searching for the Troll’s slit. Moomin’s breath hitched lightly as he found it, face pressed into his shoulder as he traced the warm and damp slit with his fingers. 

Purring encouragingly, he teased it for a moment before dipping two fingers into warmth, a light gasp escaping the Troll. He kissed gently and soothingly along the trolls neck, murmuring gentle praises as he pushed in a little more, tracing the tip of the trolls dick. 

“Lie back, dear,” he murmured eagerly, pushing him back, fingers reluctantly pulling out. Whining a little at the loss, Moomin hastily laid back, Snufkin following on top, returning to kiss him wildly for a moment. 

Soon, impatiently, the Mumrik drew back and slid down, easily slotting himself between his opening legs. Peppering the Troll’s stomach and lower regions with light kisses, he smiled at the giggles he received, relieved he was enjoying it. 

But he was determined and impatient, quickly descended down to kiss the Troll’s slit, gripping his thighs, a gasp escaping Moomin as his tongue began dipping in. His tongue bumped teasingly against the Troll’s growing erection, coaxing it out. 

Grasping it as it emerged, he ran his tongue from its head to the base. It wasn’t long, fitting in his paw, but it certainly had substantial girth to it. 

Distantly, he wondered how it would feel to bounce on the appendage, being split open on it- he shook his head, attempting to focus. Tempting, but not for now. 

Turning his attention back, he lathed the head a few times, enjoying the salty taste before tentatively taking it into his mouth. It was a stretch, but the burning warmth of satisfaction that swept through him as Moomin cried out, desperately and slightly futilely trying not to buck. 

He smiled, groaning himself at his own need having grown in his trousers, begging for attention. One paw stayed curled around the Troll, along with his lips, while the other descended below his waistband; he paused, a exhale of relief at the contact not unnoticed by his partner. 

Eyes focusing, Moomin did his best to frown. “D-don’t you want m-me to-?” 

Snufkin shook his head as he looked up, “Not today, I’m quite happy as I am.” 

“B-but Snuf-“ 

“Feeling you pulsing in my mouth, writhing at my handiwork? How good it feels to give like this..?” He paused, flushing, eyes half lidded as he kissed tip to base, “I want you like this, Moomintroll. Please?” 

Moomin chewed his lip lightly, a little unsure for a moment. He seemed to come to his own decision, nodding. “O-ok.”

Snufkin grinned, carrying on his ministrations, drawing out whines from the Troll above him. He groaned, pumping himself a few times, spreading the leaking precum with his shallow thrusts. He felt impatient and keen to hurry on.

Removing his paw from his trousers, he trailed his damp fingers to the troll’s entrance, looking up questioningly. 

Puffing, Moomin stared down at him, before nodding desperately. 

Snufkin drew him back into his mouth and timed it with the first finger thrust. The Troll gasped at the sensation before lowly moaning, canting his hips to help him push in further. 

He purred encouragingly as the next finger entered, feeling Moomin’s entrance flutter and strain at the intrusion, gently nuzzling the throbbing member with his cheek. 

Moomin was sobbing gently as the three finger entered, spreading him open wide as he was scissored. “S-Snuf-! Oh oh please-! Need- need you-!” 

He whined, hips working with Snufkin’s fingers, the sound piercing through the Mumrik’s resolve, the desperation and need clawed at him. 

Removing his fingers, he raised up on his knees, shaking hands undoing his belt as he finally freed himself. 

Moomin huffed, eyeing him appreciatively. He gripped the Troll’s thighs, pulling him closer, his erection rubbing teasingly against him. 

“Are you still alright with this, Dove?” asked Snufkin urgently, doing his best to ignore the primal need to dive in. He needed to check this was still ok, worried he was going to fast. 

To his relief, Moomin smiled, reaching up a paw to his cheek, “O-of course; please Snufkin, take me.” 

Shivering against the palm, he breathed hard and nodded, “Thank you.” 

Pushing in was such a relief. The feel of the Troll’s insides was breathtakingly warm, and he seemed to lose himself in the fluttering sensation wrapped around him. 

Moomin’s paw had slipped from his cheek, groaning as Snufkin pressed in to the hilt, paws clawing into the grass under him, small gasps of “Ah!” slipping through.

Snufkin stared down dumbly for a moment, watching Moomin’s chest heave, his eyes closed. 

Soon need pulled him back to the matter at hand and he pulled himself back before harshly thrusting back in. 

Moomin’s cry answered enthusiastically at every thrust, even as he paws tightly gripped the Troll’s thighs in a grasp too tight to be comfortable. 

“G-gods, Oh Snufkin-! F-feel so good!” Moomin’s paws slide to his, covering them, almost to keep them there. 

He groaned loudly, trying to steady himself to speak without it coming out as a nonsensical mess. But that was becoming increasingly difficult, the speed of his thrust increasing, the force slapping the Troll’s neglected member against his lower belly.

“M-Moomintroll- m-my Dove, I I-!” 

He broke off with a gasp, Moomin’s entrance tightening around him as the Troll came, warmth spreading across his lower stomach and chest as the Troll released, back arching and crying out.

His thrusts became haphazard as he watched the Troll relax back beneath him, watching him breath heavily as he slowly opened his sky blue eyes, a satisfied glow to them. 

“Snufkin, Oh Snufkin,” he smiled, running his palms along his arms, tracing his collarbone and chest teasingly before rubbing his cheekbones. “Come for me, deep in me?” 

Snufkin felt his stomach drop out from under him at the declaration , a shout on his lips as he thrust twice more and came, collapsing against the ready white fur, burying his face in it as his hips spasmed through his orgasm. 

He huffed and puffed for goodness knew how long, all he could feel was tired satisfaction and Moomin rubbing soothing circles into the flesh of his back, gently nuzzling and kissing his neck. 

When he finally trusted himself to speak, he slowly pushed himself up and smiled tiredly, rubbing his cheek.

“Thank you, my Dear Moomintroll.” 

Equally tired, Moomin chuckled, grunting as they disentangled themselves. “Your welcome, Snuf.” 

He winced gently, rubbing his lower back as he sat up. 

Guilt twinged a bit and he briefly wondered if Moomintroll would be alright walking in the morning, but he resolved to think of that later. 

Suddenly feeling cool, he hastily realised the mess they had made as he felt the rapidly drying stickiness. If he felt it as he did, Moomin couldn’t be comfortable. 

He groaned, annoyed with himself, reaching for the edge of his coat. He knew he’d have to wash it in the morning, as he cleaned himself, and offering it to the Troll shyly, “D-do you want me to-?”

Moomin noticed this and laughed kindly, shaking his head and accepting it from Snufkin, “I’ve got it.” 

He cleaned himself off, Snufkin watching briefly before averting his eyes and hastily pulling up his trousers. 

Moomin smiled, pushing the now dirty coat away before lazily lounging. “Maybe next time we do this, we make sure we are closer to the stream?” 

Snufkin blinked, a surprised eyebrow raised, and a hopeful pang in his chest, “Next time?”

“...Yeah, if that’s ok?”

Snufkin smiled brightly, before nodding, “You might be right.” 

Both laughed, too tired to consider more then beyond that. Instead, they settled down, paws and tails loosely linked together as they watched the stars, chatting and giggling about little things. 

That had certainly been more then he had ever thought would happen, Snufkin later reflected, but it certainly wasn’t unwelcome. 

It was certainly a departure from their youth, but maybe a change as they now grew? 

He wasn’t sure, but curled up with Moomin now, he felt excited to see what the future would bring.


End file.
